Delectable
by Meandmysarcasm
Summary: Set after Black Dawn *SPOILERS* The last thing Claire wants to do is talk to Myrnin. The last thing Myrnin wants to do is admit he has feelings for Claire. But when Frank betrays the Founder they must put it all aside for Shane and Morganville. Review!
1. Yet Another Emergency

_Claire:_

Eventually, the buzzing of her cell phone became too much. Claire Danvers groaned and slowly removed the pillow from over her ears. The light from her alarm clock shone in the darkness. She blinked at it blearily as her fingers swept over the bedside table for her phone. Three am.

Claire silently cursed herself for not switching it off before she'd gone to bed.

"Myrnin," she snapped. Of course it would be her crazy vampire boss. Everyone else Claire knew was sane enough to call at a decent hour. Myrnin, not so much.

"That is a polite way to speak to your employer, Claire," he replied coolly.

Since he couldn't see her, Claire rolled her eyes at the phone. Things had been pretty awkward between her and Myrnin recently, but Claire was secretly relieved to have another reason to be mad at him. In the aftermath of her showdown with Magnus, she'd promised she'd never forgive her boss. He'd tied her to a chair to use as bait for god's sake! And whatever his emergency was, it wasn't Claire's concern. No, it wasn't. She'd cared about him, she really had, but he'd let her down _so _many times.

Like the last time, when he'd tried to convince her to leave Shane behind.

Claire remembered how different Shane had been after they'd rescued him from Magnus's blood-garden. Sure, some of the changes had been glaringly obvious, like how patches of his skin still appeared faintly pink. Those made Claire feel guilty enough. But then Shane would look at her in that way again, with a horrible, haunted, lost expression, like he couldn't remember where he was. It only flickered for a moment, and never lasted longer than it took for him to blink, but it made Claire's heart ache with remorse.

She could never forgive Myrnin for that. Not _ever._

He may have done loads of stupid stuff in the past, but convincing Claire her _boyfriend was dead _turned out to be the final straw.

"Claire, are you there?" Myrnin's voice barked, loud enough that Claire had to cover the phone with her hand so it didn't wake everyone else in the Glass House. None of her housemates were exactly morning people. Well, Michael technically couldn't be, being dead and all. Claire sighed and removed her hand from her cell-phone.

"I'm here," she said, pleased at how cold her voice sounded.

No reply for a second. Claire could imagine Myrnin pacing his lab, holding his phone to his ear. She couldn't see him right now, but she could picture his hurt expression clearly. And she knew he would be hurt.

_Good, _she tried to tell herself, but her heart wasn't in it. Not really. That worried her, just a little bit.

"I need you to come into the lab. Now, preferably. We have a small emergency on our hands."

Claire groaned and turned to stare reproachfully at her alarm clock. She could hear nothing from Myrnin, not even the soft sound of him breathing. Clearly, he was doing that creepy thing all vampires did when they were afraid, the one where they could just…stop. It brought on a whole new level of musical statues.

"Please, Claire."

She closed her eyes for a moment. She hated it when Myrnin tried to sound helpless and needy. It usually meant he was about to go into a manic state and do something stupid. Something Claire would have to put right, once he returned back to sanity. Stupid vampire bosses. Stupid _bi-polar _vampire bosses.

"Open a portal, and I'll be there in a minute."

"Done," Myrnin whispered. Claire heard a small intake of breath on his end of the conversation and guessed he was about to say something else. Judging from his current mood, it might have even been an apology. She pressed a button on the phone and the call was disconnected. Claire just wished it could be as easy getting rid of her crazy boss.

The portal opened. A big black hole sizzled against the wall of her bedroom like a dark fire, swallowing everything. Claire grabbed for her backpack, the one with all the pointy weapon-y things inside. She never left home without it, not anymore. You couldn't be too careful.

That was her final thought as she stepped through the portal. And after a horrible stomach-wrenching moment of being thrown into Myrnin's lab, she wished she hadn't thought it.

Because there was Myrnin, standing in front of her. Eyes all dark and apologetic, desperate almost. And beside him was Naomi, holding a silver dagger to his throat.


	2. Everything Is A Finality

**Only one review last chapter, but I'm going to post this anyways since I'm so impatient. **

**Please review though, otherwise I'll get bored and not update! Or I'll send Myrnin after you!**

**And thanks to the 46 people who read this so far, ****bekah-lauren'.D**** for her review (you should read her story like NOW, it's sooooo good!) and anyone who added it to their favorites. 3 more reviews and I shall post chapter 3 :) And no matter how much you think it sucks, please be nice! Or else…**

_Myrnin_

Vampires do not dream, we…drift. Sometimes, when I felt tired or sad I would close my eyes and just _pretend. _Humans relaxed their breathing, I noticed, and while it did not allow me to sleep it calmed me. Just a little.

Amelie would pay me a visit sooner or later. She had neglected me, since we had defeated the draug, but I understood her motives. Oliver was his usual high- and-mighty self. As for Claire, I had not seen her in days. I missed her. I missed that smile she gave me and the fevered expression in her eyes when we discovered something she found monumental. I knew that look, because I had one of my own.

Thinking of Claire led to me thinking of Ada. It was a topic I was not comfortable about, despite the solitude of the lab. I hated remembering how sick she had become…how vulnerable. How easy it had been in the end to just… Let go. I had regretted my actions ever since, but of course everything is a finality in one way or another. I pushed a stack of books out of my way and stumbled over to the machine.

And it was all _wrong. _Where had she gone? Where were all Ada's screens and wires and speakers? It was wrong, wrong, wrong. Somebody had taken her, and left this _monstrosity _in her place.

"What do you want?" A voice behind me asked.

Male. Undoubtedly one of those pathetic human intruders who entered the lab once in a while to steal something or other. Occasionally, I enjoyed listening to their terrible excuses. Other times, I just ate them.

But this time it was nothing of the sort. How _disappointing. _I was going to have to have words with Claire about the o-negative stocks in the fridge. They were running precariously low and I didn't want to make another mistake. Sometimes I slipped and she would see how much of a predator I could be when I was hungry.

And just like that, I remembered everything. Ada was _gone, _long gone. And here was her replacement standing before me. Frank's smirk practically dripped off his pixilated face.

"Nothing, Frank. Go back to your cave. And don't bother me again."

I sighed, relieved when he didn't try the usual onslaught of witless banter. I was so _tired _and alone. It was, unfortunately one of the side-effects of being a vampire. I loved being who I was, but I hated that I was prone to having…feelings. Human emotions. Awful things such as guilt. And I did not wish to feel them.

I closed my eyes again, just for a moment and when I opened them I saw someone standing in the doorway of the laboratory. Not doing anything, just standing there, oddly hesitant. The lighting was terrible, but I could make out the general shape of the figure well enough. A female, short. Claire.

"Claire?" I called, trying to keep my voice calm and neutral.

It was a trick I had perfected over the years, to make sure that those I fed on were not likely to run away. I enjoyed the chase, but being hit by flailing arms while you're trying to eat is not so fun. I frowned when my voice faltered with uncertainty.

Claire resumed walking down the stairs. Goodness, she walked fast! Within seconds she was by my side, pulling me closer to whisper in my ear. But I knew what she was going to say already. I had made a terrible error. The person in my lab was not Claire. I should have known straight away. Yes, she was roughly the same height as her but she did not smell like my assistant. And she walked too fast.

_Like a vampire, _I thought.

And then the whisper became a delicate laugh and the silver knife burned my throat.

"I want you to invite my sister here. And that pathetic excuse for a lab rat too," she said.

"Naomi," I whispered, but it was too late.


	3. Glamour and Silver

**Here's chapter 3 :) Thanks for the great reviews, especially EnolaGay87, ****loulouflowerpower**** and ****bekah-lauren'.D**** So happy that this is on people's favorites and just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/added this story! I wish I could send a pair of vampire-bunny slippers to all of you! Alas, I can't, but I can update. So here it is, chapter 3. The more reviews the quicker I'll update so please comment when you read or favorite! I'd like to know what you think!**

_Claire_

"Myrnin?" Claire whispered.

Naomi smirked, pressing the silver blade into his throat. Claire could see how it dug into his pale skin, how it left a faint mark there. If Naomi pressed any harder, it would cut him. Myrnin flinched, but stayed as still as he possibly could. His dark eyes fell on Claire and he gave her a small, but very weak smile.

"I'm sorry, _fy__annwyl_. I wouldn't have included you in this if I could have avoided it. I…I wouldn't want you hurt."

_Oh God, he's serious, _Claire thought. _He's actually apologizing for being held hostage._

Nobody but Myrnin could look so ashamed at having a knife held against his throat.

"Shall we start with the negotiations, now that everyone has arrived?" Naomi chimed in her musical voice. "Good. If you would be so kind as to hand me that cell-phone in your pocket, Claire?"

Claire's fingers dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out the phone. Naomi smiled at her, flashing fangs and motioning to her. Claire silently slid it across the room, praying that _somehow, _someone in the Glass House had heard her leave.

_Please, God, let someone come. _Claire didn't think she could handle Naomi on her own, not with Myrnin held hostage. Everything in her backpack was useless now, providing Naomi kept hold of him. Claire couldn't exactly throw a bottle of silver-nitrate at her.

"I really didn't think you would be so stupid as to come here, little Claire," Naomi was teasing her, trying to distract her. Claire ignored the taunts and tried to think of an escape route. Nope, that wasn't going to work. No matter how mad she was at him, she couldn't just leave Myrnin behind. Amelie would _kill _her.

Not to mention that Claire would miss him.

"Now," Naomi said, handing Claire's phone to Myrnin. "Please ring my dear sister so we can proceed with my plan."

Myrnin shook his head, dark curls of hair flopping in his face.

"No," he muttered. "No, I can't."

Naomi's smile faltered, just a little.

"Very well. Claire, come here please."

Claire didn't want to go to her, but Naomi was staring straight at her. She could feel waves of something crashing over her head, over her shoulders, forcing her to take tiny steps forwards. Towards Naomi. Claire wanted to scream, but the glamour made it impossible. Instead, her hands curled into useless fists by her sides. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands and she had to remind herself to let go. Making yourself bleed around two hungry vampires, was possibly the easiest step to suicide _ever. _But then she was there, beside Naomi, and Naomi's eyes locked on hers, chasing out any thoughts of escape.

_How stupid, _Claire thought. _Why would I want to run away from her?_

And Myrnin was…looking at her funny, like he was trying to tell her something. His mouth was shaping words that she couldn't hear. _Run, _he was saying, but Claire couldn't even if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

"If you do not call my sister and set up a meeting, I will be forced to kill the girl, right now."

Myrnin hesitated for a moment, and then his shoulders slumped with defeat. He looked beaten, Claire thought, like whatever fight he had inside him had gone. Even his crazy shirt and lab coat and flip-flops had an air of being for show, as though he had thrown them on without really caring. And that wasn't like Myrnin at _all. _He took delight in being crazy, usually.

"Very well. I shall call her," he said, so quietly that Claire could barely hear him at all.

_No, this isn't _right, she thought. But then she glanced at Naomi and her brain fell silent. Just like that. Claire would have found it scary, if she'd been able to think about it. Trapped. No, she was definitely _not _trapped. Naomi wouldn't do that to her. Naomi was _special. _

Naomi smirked at her, clearly amused by Claire's feeble attempts to fight the glamour. Myrnin was deliberately _not _looking at her and, as Claire followed his gaze she realized he was staring at Frank's machine. The one made out of his _brain. _Even under the glamour, Claire shivered. That was just…creepy. Myrnin closed his eyes as she watched, forming a new word on his lips. _Ada. _Claire frowned.

_Is he having another breakdown or something? _

But no, she realized. It was much simpler than that. His expression was sad and final almost. Saying goodbye. Claire's heart crumbled at that. She rarely saw Myrnin like this, as a real person. Normally he was so busy acting like a vampire that he didn't seem…human. Now, Claire was forcibly reminded of why she cared about him in the first place. And she couldn't lose him, not like this. Not when she felt like she might _actually _be able to forgive him.

"Now, you stupid witch doctor! Set up the meeting with her _now!_" Naomi growled.

She dug the knife in deeper and Myrnin cried out at the pain. Claire could see a tiny trickle of blood running down his pale neck.

"If you are trying to contact me, you needn't bother, Myrnin. I am here," said a voice behind her.

Claire turned in synchronization with Naomi. She had her arm wrapped around Myrnin's wrist now and he moved to face Amelie too. Even under the effects of the glamour, Claire flinched.

Because things were about to get very, very bad.


	4. The Cowardly Lion

**Right, so I know most of you are waiting with bated breath for the Myrnin/Claire stuff to really start :) well…you'll have to review because it reeeeaaaallllyyyy kicks off next chapter. All this stuff is just to get the plot started, since I really didn't want to write something solely based around that :) So get reviewing! And also, I'm thinking about rewriting some of the earlier stuff, so let me know what you think about that…**

**Meandmysarcasm x**

Amelie stalked forwards, like a predator that had spotted a wounded animal it could eat. Claire held her ground because of the glamour, but she could feel her hands starting to shake by her sides. No matter how much power Naomi was using to keep Claire still, the expression on Amelie's face terrified her. Her lips curled up into a cruel smile. No sign of fangs, but then Amelie had never been that blunt. In Morganville, Claire knew, only those trying to appear powerful bothered to show their teeth. And Amelie did not need to _appear _powerful, she simply was. Her light gray skirt swirled around her legs as she moved with vampire-speed towards her sister.

Claire caught her reflection in the mirror. Amelie's eyes were burning bright red, harsh against the paleness of her skin. Oh, God. Whatever happened, it wouldn't be good. As if she realized the danger, Naomi tightened her hold on Myrnin. His eyes were closed now and there was blood running down his neck in rivulets. The smell of burning vampire skin filled the lab. Claire had to force herself not to puke, because that smell was just too awful for words.

"I will _kill _him," she hissed. "If you _do not STOP!"_

Amelie just smiled, and for one dreadful moment Claire was sure that Myrnin was going to be killed. And then Claire herself would be next, because she was standing too close to Naomi.

"You really believe I came alone, don't you?" Amelie's voice was controlled and quiet, but it carried around the lab just fine. "You are as foolish as ever, my dear sister. You cannot hope to rule Morganville on your own."

Claire turned, just as Naomi was staked.

_Naomi_

I should have suspected my sister would have some kind of reinforcement. She always had, in the past. But I had made the mistake of believing she would be sentimental for this fool I had as my hostage, and I believed she would be alone, that her guards would be somewhere behind her.

The wood slid into my chest and I gasped. My arms flailed. I couldn't breathe properly, though I tried desperately through all the blood that bubbled up in my throat. It felt like liquid fire, like something real and tangible. It felt like dying. My only consolation was that the stake was wooden, and not silver.

In fact, it seemed as though my sister was reluctant to kill me. Perhaps that could become an advantage against her.

First though, I would need to escape. I had seen what Amelie had done to our father, and I did not wish for a slow, painful existence of starvation and darkness. I struggled to my knees, tearing the stake from my chest as I did so. I was painfully aware that it had missed my heart by little more than an inch.

I got the impression that Oliver was not content with Amelie's plans to merely capture me.

My hostage jerked away from me, and I let him, because all my strength suddenly left me. I had been staked before of course, but I had forgotten how much it hurt. Burning, from the inside.

No, I could not let myself get distracted. I glanced around the filthy room until my eyes fell upon the door Claire had come through. Oliver must have used it too, to get the better of me. The portal. Amelie saw what I was going to do a moment before I moved. Her eyes snapped up to meet Oliver's and he tried to grab at me, but I was too fast. As a human I had been a dancer. That history of swift, graceful movements would save me now.

I ducked away from Oliver and Amelie's guard and fled through the portal. As the darkness closed around me, I felt their eyes on my back. I had just become the most hunted criminal in Morganville.

_Amelie:_

I took all of my frustration at my sister escaping, and focused it on Myrnin.

"What were you thinking?" I snapped, glaring at him. "Leading me to her? Answer me, Myrnin!"

Myrnin shook his head, eyes still closed. A shiver of fear rippled down my spine but I pushed it away. I could not afford to look weak, not now. That had been my error from the very start. Sometimes, I wondered if it would be a kindness to end Morganville, move all the vampires away. Interacting with humans on a daily basis was tiring, and for some reason it made us seem more…vulnerable. There was no better word to describe what I meant and yet I knew it to be true. How many humans had I killed because they thought me weak? Not so many, recently. Claire usually whined at me about their rights, and suddenly I remembered what it had been like to be human. To be afraid and alone and mortal. And most of all, when she complained at me I was reminded of Sam.

Ah, my Samuel. There had been no other vampire like him. He cared for everyone in a way that was uniquely his own. Kind, but with a flickering core of steel that shone when he was angry or determined. And he would stand up for their rights too, the humans. Maybe it was because he had been the youngest of us all. Michael acted in much the same way, after all.

Claire trembled as she walked towards me. I could see the glamour in her eyes, how she was fighting it. I almost smiled at that, because she was so incredibly stubborn. In a way, she reminded me of myself, though I would not care to admit that out loud. Instead, I allowed myself to channel my anger at Myrnin again. He was an excellent target for this, especially since he had put his own safety before mine.

"I have no time for cowards, Myrnin," I sighed.

My pale hands smoothed down the fabric of my gray suit. Goodness, I hadn't done anything like this in years. I folded them across my stomach immediately, hoping to quell the habit. Oliver's lips twitched, undoubtedly he had noticed. If Myrnin or Claire paid the slightest bit of attention to my nervous movements, they ignored it. Possibly the smartest thing they'd ever done.

"Claire should probably leave," Oliver said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Myrnin glanced up sharply, as though he were trying to communicate with me. I was too busy surveying the damage of the room. One of the lab tables had collapsed and the couch looked like it had been ripped to shreds. When had that happened? Before I had turned up? Probably not, Myrnin had temper tantrums that could have turned the entire laboratory upside down in seconds. Shards of glass littered the floor like remnants of rain. I hoped none of the chemicals stored in them were toxic to vampires. Perhaps I would keep a better check on Myrnin in the future.

"Yes, I doubt Claire needs to hear what is about to be said."

I turned to her and she shrank back as though I would bite her. But she stood up and snatched her backpack from under a pile of books and stumbled towards the portal. The glamour still hung off her like a well-worn coat. Therefore, I could not afford to involve her with my plans. If she had the misfortune to run into Naomi, she would be like putty in her hands. Claire would reveal all my secrets without a pause for breath. And I would kill her for it, if I had to. There was no point in pretending otherwise.

"No, can't she…?" Myrnin started.

I snapped my fangs at him, allowing the film of red to flood over my eyes. I watched his fear, flickering across his face.

"You _will not continue to give me orders!" _I screamed.

Even Oliver looked uncomfortable at that. He held his hands out, palms facing me, in a gesture of peace. I closed my eyes and tried to deepen my breathing. Everything had become so difficult after the draug. Every moment felt like fighting, every second like another step closer to losing control. We would have to hunt again, and soon.

"Yes, Founder," Myrnin used the phrase deliberately, trying to show that he answered to me. Of course he did. Didn't they all? Though glancing at Oliver, and even Claire, I was not so sure.

"Leave us, Claire. Before I decide to involve you."

Claire left through the portal. All eyes were on her tiny frame, as it was enveloped by the dark shadows that formed the portal. Tension had made us all hungry, I suppose. But she vanished before any of us could act on it.

"So, now that she has gone, would you care to explain why you betrayed us all?"

Myrnin squirmed, looking pathetically forlorn in his oversized lab coat and flip-flops. It never ceased to amaze me, his wardrobe. I felt a moment of pity for him. No matter how irritating he could be, I cared about him in my own way.

"I didn't have much of a choice," he muttered eventually, pulling at a loose thread in his lab coat and pulling an expression which gave me the feeling that he would rather have been anywhere else in the world but here, answering to me. "She threatened Claire, and I…I knew that even if I _hadn't _let that bother me, she would have simply killed her and altered her plan accordingly. Claire was only a threat to make me phone you."

Myrnin glanced away, towards the bulk of machinery I knew to be Frank. I sighed, conflicted.

"A threat you clearly thought was dangerous enough to Claire that you caved to her wishes." I brushed a single strand of hair back from my face and turned away from him. He was still kneeling on the ground, as though begging for forgiveness. I knew I was only about to make everything worse for him.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, Myrnin. The town comes first and if little Claire becomes a problem I may have to find a way to remove her."

Oliver trailed me out of the laboratory. He smiled at me as we left, with an expression in his eyes that bordered on respect.


	5. Delectable

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update! To make it up to you, I decided to progress with the whole ClairexMyrnin thing :) which was easy, since I love that pairing! Anyhow, it's half-term now, so hopefully I can update a little more. But only if you review! Big shout out to everyone who has given me a review/favorited this/ favorited me :D And I have to say you really should review if you want a fast update, because this gets pretty interesting at the end!**

**-Meandmysarcasm**

* * *

Claire paced the secret room, wringing her hands, letting the tension knot her fingers together. Truthfully, Amelie's reaction scared her a bit and she wasn't sure what to do now. Claire hated getting dragged into all the life-and-death situations, but she preferred doing something, taking action, rather than not knowing what was likely to attack her next time she was alone and vulnerable.

She sank onto the sofa as carefully as she possibly could; knowing Amelie was strangely fond of the red velvet thing. Though she could have at least hired a cleaner or something to tidy the room, because peering around, Claire had to admit it was getting pretty dire. Not as bad as Shane's room (at least it didn't resemble a post-nuclear bomb site yet) but not exactly neat. The dusty mirror reflected back a girl with wide eyes and a furious case of bed-head. Claire groaned and tried to finger-comb it into looking vaguely presentable. Though it wasn't as if anyone would care. She wanted to go back to bed, or even better _Shane's _bed, but her curiosity kept getting the better of her.

Claire quickly recalled there wasn't a clock in the secret room, so she had to imagine one ticking instead. The relentless panic increased when she realized how long she'd been there. Her stomach started to grumble while she waited for Amelie or Oliver or _someone _to come and tell Claire what the hell was going on. Hadn't she earned that right by now? Not that Amelie would ever admit it but still, shouldn't she be warned?

A good while later she heard the clattering of Eve's chunky heels downstairs, mixed with the clinking of dishes. God, Claire wanted a coffee so badly.

Just as she decided she needed the caffeine more than the uncomfortable legs she'd gotten by sitting still for so long, someone tumbled out of the portal. Myrnin. He wore the same bright shirt as before and the torn lab coat but Claire froze when she noticed his shoes. Plain black dress shoes, not the usual bunny slippers. Oh, that couldn't be good.

Claire started to back away from her boss. He smiled and pushed her chin up with one slender finger before she could move, forcing her to look at him. He had his other hand wrapped securely around her wrist, preventing her escape. Claire screamed, knowing nobody could hear her. The vampires had used the secret room since they'd first built the Founder's houses in Morganville, and that meant they'd designed it to be soundproof. Typical, of course they had. Who wanted their sleep disturbed by the screams of dying humans? Claire tried to pull away, ignoring the horrible bruising pain that shot up through her arm like liquid fire.

Because Myrnin's eyes gleamed bright red, reflecting back a pair of terrified Claires. She could see Myrnin's fangs, mostly hidden by his closed mouth. Deadly sharp and made for tearing skin.

"Myrnin, don't..." Claire pleaded but he paid no attention to her.

She noticed how pale his skin appeared up close, almost translucent, and that meant he probably hadn't fed in a while. How long ago had it been since she'd restocked his refrigerator? But god, she didn't want to be Myrnin's dinner. She started to pray that the house would wake up Shane, or even better Michael (Eve would have started her shift at Common Grounds by now), before she remembered Myrnin had broken whatever spirit the house possessed saving Claire. Not that it mattered in any case, because he tugged Claire by the wrist like a rag doll and, ignoring her kicking, flailing legs, dragged her through the portal to his lab.

And promptly let her go. Claire nearly stumbled with surprise but caught herself on one of the lab tables. The room was dark and she couldn't see Myrnin anywhere. That was problematic. She could have just walked back through the portal, but she had a creeping suspicion he expected her to do just that. The darkness seemed to whisper to her, calling her forwards. Claire shuffled further into the room, head turning every which way, hoping to spot Myrnin sitting benignly on one of the chairs. No such luck.

Great, she didn't have a clue where he'd gone. He could be anywhere.

"This isn't funny, Myrnin," she whispered under her breath. She knew he'd be able to hear her, even if she'd only mouthed the word. Sometimes there were benefits to being a vampire.

"I wasn't trying to joke, my little Claire," his voice muttered in her ear.

Claire tried to twist away, but it was far too late. Myrnin gave a blood-curdling chuckle and manoeuvred her back against the wall. Claire backed into the bookshelf and a pile of old volumes rained down on them both. Myrnin batted them away as if they were flies. His eyes still gleamed red with hunger and the smile on his face made Claire shake with fear. His voice grew soft and dangerous. She'd seen Myrnin like this before when he moved fast with that predatory glint in his eyes. Claire tried to slow her breathing, knowing that her fear only made her easier prey.

"I am so very hungry," he whispered, tickling her ear with the softness of his voice. "And you smell so very delectable, little Claire."

He held his free hand up to her hair, smoothing it away from her face. Claire could feel his fingers trembling, knew he'd feel terrible about what he was going to do in the morning. But by then, it would be too late for her. His other arm was wrapped around her waist now, in an iron grip that she couldn't escape from, no matter how hard she struggled. He tilted her head back to expose her neck. His mouth brushed the skin and Claire held her breath and...

...And nothing. His lips skimmed over her neck, pressing down softly like butterfly kisses. No fangs. She didn't know how much effort that must have cost him, but Claire guessed it was a lot. At least Myrnin hadn't bitten her yet. Claire still had a scar from the last time, a delicate silver mark that only just showed in the light.

"Myrnin," Claire said again, sharply.

Because she'd just realized that Myrnin was _kissing her neck._

"Hush, Claire," he muttered. "Please, stay still."

"No," she snapped, renewing her efforts to pull free from him.

God, what would Shane say if he walked in on them now? He'd probably never forgive her, and he'd almost certainly stake Myrnin. No, Claire couldn't allow this to happen, she just couldn't. Sometimes she looked at Myrnin and wondered what he felt about her, wondered how she felt about _him. _But that didn't mean... that didn't mean she wanted this. No, she was happy with Shane. And Myrnin was her _boss, _for God's sake!

Myrnin glanced up when she protested. In the darkness, she could only make out the brightness of his eyes and the odd expression on his face. Then he moved forwards, just a fraction of an inch and her lips met his. And Claire found herself kissing her boss.


	6. Manque de Mémoire

**Really short chapter, sorry! I've been to a music festival for the last few days, so I haven't really had a chance to update fast enough. I'm writing more today but I wanted to get this out now. So here it is and thanks to ****GhostxWind****, Formetoknowandyoutonot, ****sleepingbutterfly****, ****SaskiaWillow1201****, ****Enolagay87**** and most of all to ****Evey Claire**** for her brilliant review and ****bekah-lauren'.D**** for reviewing so often! You guys are amazing! Oh and the titles in French a la Google Translate. **

**- Meandmysarcasm**

* * *

Myrnin's lips were cold on Claire's but surprisingly soft. He folded her into his arms, gentle now, and Claire almost let herself be drawn in by him. His mouth tasted of coffee and some sugary sweet snack. Donuts probably, or one of his weird experiments. The fleeting pressure of the first kiss melted into the second, and then a third. Myrnin gave a small gasp and pressed her closer. No, Claire couldn't let this happen.

She opened her eyes wide with surprise and waited for the right moment, the moment when Myrnin truly relaxed himself into the kiss.

And then she shoved him, hard.

"Oww. Ada, why?" Myrnin muttered, fingers brushing down Claire's cheek, leaving a trail like sparks behind in his wake.

She let him for a moment, too shocked at what he'd just said. His eyes remained closed and Claire was so glad of that, because it meant he couldn't see how terrified she felt. How could he not remember? He had killed the human Ada hundreds of years ago, then the vampire version. Even Ada the machine was long gone now. Had Myrnin somehow gotten the Bishop Virus again? Oh God, Claire hoped not. Things in Morganville were currently weird enough with Naomi wandering around. The last thing anyone needed right now was the resurfacing of the virus. It acted like a sort of Alzheimer's for vampires, Claire knew. She wasn't entirely sure how Bishop had created it, but she knew she didn't want the cruel sickness getting out again. Yet that was the only explanation Claire could find in her scrambled brain. She tried her best to concentrate on that, and not the memory of kissing Myrnin.

Because just for a moment, she'd enjoyed kissing him. And she'd forgotten about Shane. Claire couldn't forgive herself for that. She could feel the tension knotting in her stomach, the guilt clouding in her mind. He'd be furious with her. And that could only spell trouble.

Trouble in Morganville, who could have guessed it?

When she finally stopped panicking long enough to look him in the eye, Claire found Myrnin huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth with his hands held up to his face. She could hear the whisper of his breath, the mantra of his words. No, only one word, repeated again and again.

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" His voice rose to a crescendo until Myrnin was screaming the word.

Claire tried to tear his hands away from his face. Myrnin let her but she almost wished he hadn't. It wasn't very often that she saw this expression on his face, but when she did it made her feel like her heart was breaking just a little. His eyes were filled with pink-ish tears, they spilled over down his cheeks silently. His face was a mask of confusion and fear. Fear that he was losing himself again, and the rising horror of what he'd just done. He grabbed at her wrist, pulling her close. Claire resisted the desire to slap him, knowing she'd just make everything worse. Besides, he didn't _look _as though he was going to kiss her again.

"Claire," he whispered. "Oh, Claire. I'm so sorry. I… I forgot myself for a moment. I didn't know… please accept my apology."

He looked so alone and terrified that Claire could only nod, and gently pull her hand away from his.

"Are you okay, Myrnin?"

Myrnin ducked his head away, closing his eyes. Claire felt a sudden urge to wipe the tears from his cheeks and sweep his fringe back from his face. The dark tangle of hair made him look like a little lost boy, like one of the children from the _Peter Pan _book her mom used to read to Claire when she was young and sick in bed. After thinking that, Claire had to forgive him.

Because he was her boss and he was crazy. And she _almost _believed it wasn't his fault. Almost.


	7. Reckless

**Right, this chapter is likely to confuse you. I'm writing as a follow on from Black Dawn, so do bear with me. I know Ada is dead etc, and I have stuck to that, but as you know Myrnin is not sane at the best of times and he has a strange habit of going back to his past when he gets lost. So yeah, here you go. And there's some people who will complain, but I wanted to keep the ClairexShane thing realistic because it annoys me when people just expect them to suddenly fall apart. Patience grasshopper. Anyhow, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, love you guys and keep it coming!**

**-Meandmysarcasm x**

* * *

_Myrnin_

I sat with my head in my hands, rocking back and forth with misery. Why had I done that? Surely I had only managed to ruin all that I cared about. And in one single _stupid _reckless movement. How pathetic of me! I knew the girl could not feel anything other than friendship towards me. I knew it would be in vain.

And yet for a moment, I had quite forgotten myself.

Bob wandered over, and I considered feeding him for a moment before my despair washed over me like a wave. I could barely move. I felt it crushing down on my shoulders, incapacitating me. Why had I done that? Ada would be so angry at me. And she would kill helpless little Claire because I belonged to Ada and no other.

I knew it to be true. I loved her, as I always had and always would. How Claire had come to being my assistant I did not know, but she had best not come back until Ada calmed down. Why had she been here in the first place? What had possessed the silly fragile thing to wander into _my lab? _I had chosen to let her go, but only because she had seemed so calm…and something had happened also, to alter my decision, yet I could not recall what that may have been. Something close to a miracle, at least for her. Still, she knew better than to break in again. She and her foolish friends would not be bothering me and Ada anytime soon.

Something about that bothered me, but I couldn't seem to concentrate. So instead I took off my shoes and picked out a book and fed flies to Bob.

_Claire_

Claire couldn't help but worry about her boss. Something about Myrnin was _off. _And Claire didn't really like it, not at all.

Still, she felt a little better when she walked into the kitchen, intent on making a coffee and found Shane leaning against the sink, headphones in and loud enough to deafen him, if the random blasts of music Claire could hear were any indication. She smiled and tapped him on the shoulder, making his eyes shoot open. He returned her smile slyly and tore the earbuds from his ears. Shane hastily put them in his pocket and enveloped Claire in a giant bear-hug. She curled up against his chest, enjoying the warmth and sweetness of the embrace. And when he pressed his lips to hers they were spicy and _war._

_Because unlike Myrnin,_ Claire thought, _Shane is alive._

Guilt clouded her thoughts as she put her hand against Shane's chest, feeling the muscles coiling under the thin fabric of his shirt, and gently pushed him back. Away from her. He recoiled as though Claire had slapped him and his smile faded. Claire felt the guilt in her stomach tighten at the expression of hurt in his eyes. More than anything, she wanted to comfort him and wipe that look of pain from his face. She wanted to wind her hands through his hair and forget about her crazy boss, because whatever he felt for Claire it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered but this, her and Shane. So she tried to hide her misery with a laugh and pulled him close again. Shane relented after a tense second, stroking his fingers through Claire's hair and sending delicious tingles down her spine.

"Yeah, I missed you too," he whispered in her ear.

His breath was low enough to tickle against her skin and make Claire relax into him. God she loved him so much. She'd never had a proper relationship before, not unless you counted that time she'd dated Billy Logan in third grade and even then all she'd done was hold hands and gave Billy a peck on the cheek. Claire could still remember how awkward she'd felt when he'd told her he was in love with her.

But this… God, this was _real. _Real and tangible and something nobody in Morganville could ruin. Not Amelie with her sometimes cruel demands of Claire, nor Oliver, nor Frank, Shane's absentee father and general asshole to the nth degree. And neither could her boss, because Claire refused to let anyone stand in the way of her and Shane.

"Bad day at work?" Shane asked, hands moving silently from Claire's hair to her cheek. "I woke up this morning and I couldn't find you so I just assumed…"

He trailed off and Claire knew he was giving her a chance to evade the question. Since they'd defeated the draug, Shane had become slightly more accepting of her working for Myrnin. Not that he was happy about it exactly, but at least he'd realized that complaining wouldn't change Amelie's mind. And the founder was determined that Claire would continue to work for Myrnin, regardless of Claire's feelings towards her employer.

"Something like that," Claire sighed, tearing herself away from Shane long enough to dump a spoonful of coffee into her mug and flip the switch on the kettle. Shane watched her with a smile on his face, as though she somehow amused him. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Shane nodded as Claire closed her eyes. The silver spoon jangled in her hand. Claire glanced down at it, surprised to see her hands shaking.

_Why? _She thought. _It's not like Myrnin hasn't nearly bitten me before._

She stopped herself from automatically tracing the faint scars at her neck. She didn't want to give Shane the wrong idea. He tolerated her boss, but that didn't mean he'd refrain from grabbing a stake and attacking him if he thought Myrnin had bitten Claire again.

"Right," Shane said, smiling despite the curiosity that danced in his eyes. "Michael says I'm on dinner duty, so it's chili again tonight. With garlic for fang-boy."

Shane gave her a mischievous grin. Claire slapped at his grabby hands, which had encircled her waist and laughed. Being around Shane always made her better, no matter how bad the situation got.

"And he won't be home til late. So maybe we could…" Shane trailed off again, raising his eyebrows towards the ceiling.

Oh. Claire blushed and snatched hold of his hand before he could move away from her. She held hands with him all the way up the stairs to her room. And then he helped her to forget her troubles for a little while.


End file.
